Soldiers of The World: The War to End All Wars
Soldiers of The World: The War to End All Wars '''is a fanonical fighting game developed by Gamehand Productions for MAVi gaming computer, setting in World War One. It's also the first fighting game to take place in the Great War, a.k.a. '''The War to End All Wars. Plot In Summer 1914, the war from the Balkans turned Europe into hell. The entire Europe went up in flames of war and was filled with the voices of grief, agony, sorrow and wrath. Not long after, it spread to Middle East and Africa like wildfire. The Entente and Central Powers' soldiers must make careful decisions for the war. But, who will survive and be the victor? Gameplay The gameplay mechanism is a mix of Soul Calibur and Mortal Kombat. However, unlike Soul Calibur, the players can now use bolt action rifles, lever action rifles, revolvers, pistols, blades, maces and clubs as default and specific weapons. And unlike Mortal Kombat, their "Fatality", "Agonizing", is more cruel and simpler. This "Agonizing" ability allows the players to use their authentic weapons. Each characters have their authentic and specific weapons that fit the period of stage in timeline. And those characters have their specific stages. The stage number is increased to 10, including two "Rival Fight" stages. Unlike the traditional fighting games, "Soldiers of the World" has no "Boss Stage". Characters '''Laurent MacTavish: '''A Scottish officer in the British Army with his thick accent. He has ash red hair and light blue eyes. His height is 75 kg and 1.80 m. He has some wrinkles on the face due to his old age. His default weapon is Webley Revolver and his "Agonizing" ability is Heartache. When using it, he shoots his revovler at the opponent's heart. His stage is Megiddo in the Middle East. '''Marcel DeFaucon: '''A French machinegunner at 30s and with an athletic physique. He has a cut-short black hair and dark blue eyes. His weight is 1.75 m and height is 68 kg. His default weapon is Chauchat. His "Agonizing" ability is Sharp Kukri. When using it, he does two slashes on the opponent's torso and stabs it in the said opponent's head. His stage is Verdun. '''Clint Blacksight: '''An Australian volunteer who fought at Battle of Chunuk Bair and Battle of Gaza. His appearance is based on Frederick Bishop in Battlefield 1, except his eyes are sky blue and has wrinkles due to his old age. His default weapon is Short Magazine Lee Enfield No. 1 Mk. 3 with bayonet. His "Agonizing" ability is Kick and Stab. When using it, he kicks his opponent down to the ground and stabs him/her in the chest. His stage is Chunuk Bair. '''Marco di Tevere: '''An Italian soldier with Carcano M91. He has an athletic physique, brown hair that's rolled back and green hazel eyes. His "Agonizing" ability is Close Quarters Combat. When using it, he does penta-punch to the opponent's face and chest, then hits him/her in the face with his weapon's stock. His stage is Vittorio. '''Norman DuPointe: '''Canadian soldier who survived the battle of Passchendaele. Despite being 25 years old, he has prominent cheeks, serpent smile and gravelly deep voice (resembling to Willem Dafoe). He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. His default weapon is two US Trench Knives. His "Agonizing" ability is Mortal Fight. When using it, he stabs his opponent in the ears and stabs the said opponent again, in the chest this time. His stage is Passchendaele. '''Wulf Scharfblau: '''A German soldier with sand blonde hair and blue eyes. His weight is 1.85 m and weight is 90 kg. His default weapon is Mauser Gewehr 98. His "Agonizing" ability is Flame of Death. When using it, he wears gas mask and lights the Flammenwerfer up, burning his opponent to the bone. His stage is Mons. '''Otto Tamas: '''A young Austro-Hungarian soldier with Steyr M1912 and mace. He has brown hair and turquoise eyes. His weight is 1.76 m and height is 75 kg. His "Agonizing" ability is Skullcrack. When using it, he knocks his opponent down and cracks the opponent's skull multiple times with the same mace. His stage is same as Marco's. '''Ahmedoğlu Sultan: '''An Ottoman soldier who fights with courage and belief born of desperation. He has bare scalp, olive black eyes and handlebar moustache. His weight is 1.75 m and height is 69 kg. His default is Turkish Mauser M1903. His "Agonizing" ability is Ottoman Slap. When using it, he runs forward and does a hard Ottoman slap on the air. His stage is Cape Helles. '''Maxim Aleksandrov: '''The Russian survivor of the Defence on Osowiec Fortress. He has scarf that covers his lower face in blood (He can wear off when using his "Insanity" though). He has blue hazel eyes that can turn into black when using his "Insanity" move. His default weapon is Winchester M1895. His "Agonizing" ability is Insanity. When using it, he evilly laughs and empties an entire magazine on his lever action rifle, then pulls his opponent and headbutts the said opponent with his own head. His stage is Osowiec Fortress. '''Jonas Azuka: '''An Asaki soldier who refuses to fight but is forced to do so. He has towering height and tank-like physique. His default weapon is Mauser Gewehr 98 with bayonet but only uses the bayonet. His "Agonizing" ability is Shellshock. When using it, he jumps over the opponents and stabs him/her in the neck with Sturmmesser, then bends his knees and cries for the guilt over his opponent's death. His stage is Jaunde. Voice Cast Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting video game Category:Fighting Game Category:Weapon Based Fighting Games Category:Games Category:First World War Category:World Wars Category:Video-Games Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Ideas Category:MAVi Games Category:Original Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Playstation 4 Category:Video games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox One Category:XBOX One games Category:Fight